


Doin' Time

by rockinthebeastmode



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinthebeastmode/pseuds/rockinthebeastmode
Summary: Stoner!FinnxRae. The three R’s: reggae, reefer, and romance. S1-esque AU. (Loosely) Inspired by Doin’ Time by Sublime





	Doin' Time

Finn Nelson was a bit of a grumpy sod.

He could admit that. He knew he could barely tolerate anyone other than his mates and family. Since football and boxing started bulking him up and he got his fringe _just right_ , he had birds drawn to him in droves. That could be nice, except he found himself practically non-verbal with girls and that only got him so far. He remembered shotgunning a spliff to Julia Fisher and having to endure trying to talk music for all of five minutes before giving up. And who could forget his brief stint with Stacey Stringfellow? Thankfully, she wasn’t much of a thinker, much less a talker. He reckoned he would’ve stuck that one out longer had she not played Backstreet Boys every bloody time they’d make out at hers.

Honestly, he couldn’t give a rat’s arse about dating at the moment. It was the summer before his second year at Stamford City College and he just wanted to chill with his mates before his dad was back on his arse about grades and preparing for university. He’d been looking forward to a summer spent with his boys Chop and Archie, drinking pints at the Swan, seeing shows at the Basement and of course, smoking as much pot as his allowance could buy but Chop kept inviting Izzy and her mates around. He could just about handle Izzy’s exuberance sober but Chloe’s fawning over him and Archie was getting old.

Then there was Rae. Quite possibly the only girl he’d come in contact with since puberty that didn’t fall over herself over him–not that he wanted her to, mind. She annoyed the fuck out of him. 

  
She was loud and obnoxious and thought she was hot shit just because she could match Chop for jokes and banter with Arch, all while gossiping with the girls. He could’ve ignored her well enough if she didn’t call him out every time he was the least bit quiet or broody. And don’t even get him started on her so-called music prowess. Sure, she liked some of the same music as him but if she couldn’t appreciate one of the greats like Marley, she definitely didn’t ‘know her music’.

Either way, he planned on staying as far away from her as possible. All he needed was his mates. No girls allowed.

***

“Finny! A birdie tells me you’ve got an empty tonight,” Chop’s voice rang loudly into the phone and Finn held the receiver away from his ear, rolling his eyes with a grimace.  _Fucking Archie and his big mouth_.

“No parties! Chopper, dad’ll murder me if we trash the place,” he quickly replied, Chop scoffing on the other end.

“Aww, c’mon, mate, it’ll be a laugh. Nothing too crazy, we’ll keep it nice and exclusive,” Chop tried to reassure him but Finn knew his game. They’d only known each other their entire lives.

“Bollocks, remember what happened last time you kept things ‘exclusive’? Kendo had half of Stamford’s drug scene in my bloody living room.”

Silence fell on the line and Finn smirked in triumph. He went to get off the phone when Chop spoke again.

“We’ll make it a mates’ night, a’right? Pizza, booze, games. Just the gang.” Finn hesitated with his response and Chop sighed, “I just picked up some spliff, I’ll smoke you out.”

Finn glanced at his dwindling stash next to his bed and groaned low.

“Fuck. Fine. What time?”

***

Around 8 that night, a knock sounded on Finn’s front door. He opened it wide to reveal Archie with a stack of pizzas in hand, Chop with a gap-toothed apologetic grin… and the girls standing behind them with a bag of snacks and bottles each. He ushered them inside with a barely forced smile, grabbing Chop by the shoulder before he could pass. The others made their way into the living room, greeting Finn cheerily and chatting amongst themselves. When they disappeared from view, Finn punched Chop in the bicep as hard as he could muster.

“ _Ow_! Jesus Christ, Nelson!”

“Sod off, you said the gang only!”

“Soz, mate, Izzy just–” Finn cut him off, rolling his eyes.

“Of bloody course, enough said. Anything to get your lil’ Chopstick wet, yeah?” Finn groused, crossing his arms. He dodged a swipe to the head, grabbing Chop in a headlock. They tussled fruitlessly around the foyer, knocking into the walls and narrowly avoiding tumbling into the staircase. They stopped and looked up when a throat cleared from the doorway.

“Do I need to separate you two?” Archie asked, raising a brow. Finn released Chop and shoved him away, giving him a final glare.

“You’re lucky I don’t curl you up,” he grumbled. Chop pulled out a large bag, filled with numerous buds of varying greens, with accents of purple throughout.

“Smoke and make it better?” Chop replied smugly, puckering his lips with a wink. Finn smiled begrudgingly, Chop and Archie exchanging cheeky grins.

“Let’s hope so, knobhead.”

***

Izzy and Chloe looked at the bong apprehensively as Chop took the first hit too hard and coughed violently, Archie clapping him on the back. Finn shook his head with a snort, noticing Rae smirking across the circle.

“Ooh, can you roll us a spliff, Finn?” Chloe simpered, reaching out a hand to his forearm. He shifted away, ducking his head in a nod before sitting up straighter and reaching for his rolling tray on the table. He opened the stash jar, sprinkling a small pile on a paper and carefully tilting the paper to roll a small cone. As he licked the paper to seal it, he looked up and met Rae’s eyes. There was a certain glint in her eyes as she glanced him over before quickly looking away and reaching out to Archie.

“Hand it over, Arch,” she said breathily, her cheeks pinking a bit. Finn couldn’t help scoffing slightly as he tapped the weed down and twisted the end of the joint. Rae looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“There’s no filter on that one, girl,” he warned, before lighting the cone and handing it to Chloe across the circle. Rae sneered, taking the bong from Archie with a short mocking laugh.

“I’ll be fine, Finley.”

He resisted rolling his eyes, waving a hand with a derisive, “Go for it.”

Everyone’s eyes were glued to Rae as she held the bong to her lips, flicking the lighter into the bowl and sucking on the stem, the clear piece becoming white with thick smoke. She tossed the lighter at him with narrowed eyes, the bowl burning bright. The orange glow faded and the gang watched open mouthed as she effortlessly raised the bowl, inhaled the smoke within and placed the bong on the table calmly, her cheeks puffed out. She locked eyes with Finn before she exhaled a massive cloud, the room filling quickly with smoke.

“Jesus, Raemundo,” Chop wheezed, his eyes wide. Izzy and Chloe exchanged incredulous glances, Archie grinning wide.

Finn cleared his throat, looking to the side with a frown.  _There she went, sticking him right back in his place_. She pushed the piece across the table with a grin.

“Your turn, Nelson.”

***

The girls ate their slices and watched agape as Finn and Archie scarfed down half a pizza each, with Chop clearing a full one shortly after. He patted his abdomen contently, unleashing a tremendous belch. Chloe and Rae wrinkled their noses, Izzy’s hand reaching out and swatting at Chop.

“Disgusting boy,” she admonished, Chloe frowning and placing her half-eaten slice on an empty box.

“Yeah, save some for the rest of us!” Rae chimed in with a laugh.

“I paid for it, you lot had better show some appreciation and pay up,” he jeered, pulling a jester hat from God-knows-where and holding it out expectantly. A grumble went around the room as everyone checked their pockets and each threw in small bills and change. Rae flicked in several 20p and Finn swiped one from the pile.

“Don’t you owe me one of these for last week?” he asked, flipping it in his hand a few times. Rae laughed snidely, tilting her head.

“S’pose so. But really, Finn, what good is 20p for the jukebox if you have shit taste in music?” she taunted, Chop and Archie letting out a long “ooooooh” in unison, Chloe and Izzy giggling. Finn scowled, biting his cheek. He didn’t bother responding, instead pulling the rolling tray towards him.

“Is there nothing but reggae on this playlist? It’s doing my head in,” Rae grumbled, glaring over at the stereo. Finn’s eyes narrowed.

“What’s wrong with reggae?” he argued, barely pausing in his rolling. He didn’t look at her but noticed her scoff in his periphery.

“It’s all the same, innit? Repetitive drum beat with a mediocre bassline,” Rae mocked, rolling her eyes. Finn licked the spliff closed and lit it, taking a long drag.

“I didn’t hear you bitching earlier when you were bopping around to [Spiderwebs](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2Fm70wjhDTuOU&t=YWI4ODE3ZWIzMDk0NTk4OWY2MGU1N2E3NTE5ZWM2ZWYxNzIzMjM4MyxSWEJFakhsMA%3D%3D&b=t%3AFH2hGIzOAHE29TPAAW-KKw&p=http%3A%2F%2Frockinthebeastmode.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166410518055%2Fdoin-time&m=1),” he retorted, stifling a smirk at her reddening cheeks. She sniffed, shrugging a bit.

“Ya can’t not dance to Gwen Stefani. No Doubt’s the exception,” she waved a hand dismissively. Finn shook his head, handing her the spliff.

“Right, whatever.”

The music faded out and[ Spaceman](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FhewvaxaoCu8&t=NjNhNTY3YWMyYTQ1MTZlMGY4ZjJiMTkzYzM2NWUxNmJiZmVlNWEwMixSWEJFakhsMA%3D%3D&b=t%3AFH2hGIzOAHE29TPAAW-KKw&p=http%3A%2F%2Frockinthebeastmode.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166410518055%2Fdoin-time&m=1) started. Rae glared at him incredulously.

“Oh, for fucks sake, Finn.”

Finn stopped the music with the remote and nodded at the stereo.

“You think you’ve got something better?”

Rae raised a brow at him and gracefully stood, going over to the system. Finn shook his head at her back, exchanging a shrug with Archie.

“Are we just gonna sit here and shoot the shit all night or what?” Archie asked, tapping his fingers restlessly. Finn couldn’t blame him. If it was just the boys, they would’ve started something up by now. The fuck were they supposed to do with a bunch of girls?

“Spin the Bottle?” Chop grinned, shooting a wink at Izzy.

“If you want to snog your girlfriend, no one’s stopping you,” Chloe grumbled, crossing her arms.

“What about a game?” Rae piped up from the stereo, pointing at the consoles and cases lined up on a table under the television. With that, Archie sat up from his bored slump. She went back to looking through Finn’s library of music as the others agreed and went about picking out a game. Finn kept a curious eye on her as she scrolled, watching her face change with each new artist. He saw her go back and forth between a couple options before clicking a song quickly and standing, turning back to the gang. The opening notes of her choice played and a fluttering started in his gut when she levelled a mischievous smile at him.

_[I can’t stand it! I know you planned it](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2Fa64cJiGKr7c&t=Y2YzODhlMjQ5NTc0MTMyYzNmZDQxNDQyZGExNmNmNmViZmZjMWI3YixSWEJFakhsMA%3D%3D&b=t%3AFH2hGIzOAHE29TPAAW-KKw&p=http%3A%2F%2Frockinthebeastmode.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166410518055%2Fdoin-time&m=1) _

“Nice one, Rae,” Archie praised, shooting Finn an amused grin. His lips quirked in return, trying desperately not to meet Rae’s gaze.

“Ta muchly, Archibald,” she chirped, her wide grin becoming impish, “S’not bad for mainstream.”

Finn felt his face burning at her nonchalant retort, but he repressed his embarrassment, turning the TV on and lowering the stereo volume slightly.

“What’re we playing, then?”

***

Finn didn’t have many choices for multiplayer games but they took turns playing rounds in some button-mashing fighting game before settling down with Guitar Hero. Finn and Archie alternated guitar and bass, Chloe taking vocals with Chop dominating the drums before attempting to show Izzy how to play. Rae just watched, laughing with them over Izzy flailing the sticks around trying to hit the colors in time and Chloe fumbling the lyrics. When they’d decided to do one more song, Chloe handed the mic to Rae.

“Here, babe, you give it a go,” she said, waving off Rae’s protesting as she went for the loo. Rae held the mic tightly as Archie scrolled through the song list.

“Any requests?” he asked Rae, smiling gently as if to reassure her. She bit her lip and perused the list, her eyes alighting on something quickly.

“[Love Spreads](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2Fl55j7cqGRnM&t=NzU0ZjMxNDc5NmI5MjJmMmM1NzJjMTUwMzQ1MGEzMjc3YmQ5M2M2MCxSWEJFakhsMA%3D%3D&b=t%3AFH2hGIzOAHE29TPAAW-KKw&p=http%3A%2F%2Frockinthebeastmode.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166410518055%2Fdoin-time&m=1),” she said decidedly, loosening her grip on the mic a bit. Finn barely repressed a grin at her choice. Not only was it one of his favorite songs, but his best to play. He couldn’t help wanting to impress her, especially since she’d one-upped him all night.

He kept quiet as the loading screen appeared and Chop took his place back at the drum kit, shaking a finger at Izzy. Chloe returned and the song title flashed with the runway popping up. Finn tapped his fingers along the buttons quickly before the song began.

He revelled in Rae’s widened eyes in his periphery as he nailed every note of the intro, trying desperately to keep his face straight. He broke when she uttered a low, “Jesus, Finn,” before starting to sing along.

***

Rae hadn’t taken her eyes off him since they’d shut down the game and he’d brought out the rolling tray again. The others had gone into the kitchen to make more snacks and pick out bottles for a drinking game.

“Can you stop staring at me?” he glanced up at her with a frown, “Freaks me out.”

She shook her head as if to clear it and sent him an eye roll, her lips quirking a bit.

“I was only supervising. That joint you rolled earlier was a bit limp,” she teased. To his surprise, he felt a grin tugging at his lips and he looked up through his fringe to see her smirking cheekily.

“You can just smoke outta that lung killer if you’ve got a problem with my spliffs,” he returned, nodding at the bong she’d hit perfectly earlier. She half-shrugged, her eyes bright.

“Now, Nelson, I wouldn’t wanna step on your toes. I know you like to think you’ve got superior stoner knowledge.”

“Finally something we can agree on,” he countered, giving her a crooked grin as she laughed. Chop bounded back into the room, bottle of vodka in hand, the others trailing after him with snacks and mixers.

“Right, you lot. The game is simple. Sip your drink every time they sing [Roxanne](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FGM9hY0j08xc&t=YWUzOTE0NDUyZWE4ZGU4OTEzNmE5ODllYmExM2Y3MDgwZDNkYmU5ZSxSWEJFakhsMA%3D%3D&b=t%3AFH2hGIzOAHE29TPAAW-KKw&p=http%3A%2F%2Frockinthebeastmode.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166410518055%2Fdoin-time&m=1),” Chop said, pouring generous amounts into six cups.

“I thought you do shots, not sips?” Rae asked, her brow furrowing.

“We did last time. What a fucking mess,” Archie chimed in, shuddering at the thought.

“Vomit everywhere–” Chop started, Izzy cutting him off.

“Didn’t Barney get alcohol poisoning?” Rae and Chloe exchanged worried glances.

“Don’t think so. He’s so dramatic.”

“Our Finn made it longest! Two whole minutes,” Chop whooped, clapping Finn on the back.

“ _Two minutes_?” Rae snickered, glancing at Finn with a withering look.

“D’ya even know how many times they say Roxanne, Rae? It’s in the sodding 20s.”

“Alright, alright. Let’s get started then.”

They all mixed their respective drinks, Chop going to the stereo to queue up the song. Rae leaned closer to Finn, a laugh already fluttering into his ear.

“Think you’ll last longer than two minutes this time?”

“Don’t you even worry about it, Rae-Rae. I can last all night,” he whispered back, enjoying her blush almost too much.

***

The game was a bit underwhelming with mixed drinks instead of shots but it served its purpose of giving a nice buzz while they settled down for a couple movies. It wasn’t long into the second one that Izzy passed out against Chop’s shoulder, Archie barely keeping conscious from his spot on the lounge. Around the fourth time Chloe and Rae yawned almost in unison, Finn shut the movie off, the gang splitting off to tuck in.

It was a few minutes after 2am and Finn was sat in his bed, his door cracked. He could hear his friends’ snoring from the other rooms and he turned up his music slightly. He’d just opened the window for a smoke when he heard his door creak open fully.

“Finn?”

He looked over to see Rae in his doorway, rubbing her eyes lightly with one hand, a cigarette pack in her other hand.

“What’re you doing up?”

“Can’t sleep. Chop and Iz took your dad’s room, Archie took the lounge, and I was in the guest with Chlo but she keeps stealing the bloody covers,” she lamented, fiddling with the pack. She glanced at his open window and held it up.

“Fancy a spliff?”

***

“Where’s your crap reggae?” Rae teased, glancing at the entertainment center taking up half his opposite wall. Oasis drifted from the speakers, with [Roll With It](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FC_QUTK0p8g4&t=M2NlODBkM2U5ZmY5NDdiODMxMTJlYjE5OTI5ZmQyZjExMDg4MTRhYyxSWEJFakhsMA%3D%3D&b=t%3AFH2hGIzOAHE29TPAAW-KKw&p=http%3A%2F%2Frockinthebeastmode.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166410518055%2Fdoin-time&m=1) winding down. Finn nodded at the center with a devious grin, moving to get up and change it. She grabbed his arm to stop him with a comical, “Oh God no,” but let go almost instantly like she’d been burned. He felt a warm tingling where her fingers had wrapped around his bicep and he sat back with a shaky laugh.

The opening chords of [Wonderwall](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FZrOKjDZOtkA&t=YTY2MjhhY2I2MWEwMmVlYWE3ZDYwMmI1N2IwZmFlMzEzZDc2YWZkOSxSWEJFakhsMA%3D%3D&b=t%3AFH2hGIzOAHE29TPAAW-KKw&p=http%3A%2F%2Frockinthebeastmode.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166410518055%2Fdoin-time&m=1) filled the room as she took a rolled spliff from her pack, holding it out to him to light and hit.

“College starts soon. You excited?” Finn asked, handing her the joint back. She shrugged, dragging on it deeply. She remained silent as she let out a small cloud, watching the smoke disperse with a sigh. Finn cleared his throat, trying to think of something to say.

“It’s not so bad. Not much different from middle school,” Finn tried to reassure her but she scoffed at his words. He frowned and she smiled blithely as she tapped ashes off the spliff out the open window.

“I didn’t have the best school experience,” she explained, fiddling with a loose thread on his duvet. He nodded, not wanting to pry further and make her uncomfortable.

“You’ll have your mates though. Chlo and Iz’ll be in your classes. Arch will be there,” he paused, rubbing the back of his neck, before continuing, “…I’ll be there.” Rae grinned at his words.

“All my mates, huh?” she started, her grin turning mischievous, “Maybe I don’t wanna be your friend.”

***

“So it’s just you and your dad?”

Finn nodded, glancing from the ceiling at Rae next to him. They’d been talking the better part of an hour, quickly jumping from school to music to the gang and now to their families. Rae yawned for what seemed like the millionth time and Finn closed his eyes briefly, just listening to their deep breaths for a moment.

“Mum left when I was five,” he offered, almost unconsciously, and when Rae stiffened next to him, his eyes shot open and went to her. She smiled emphatically.

“My dad left as well,” she said quietly, keeping his gaze for only a second before returning to the ceiling.

“Maybe we have more in common than I thought,” he whispered lightly, chuckling when she swatted his chest.

“Doubt it,” she goaded, scrunching her nose at him. He scrunched his back with a tired smile, closing his eyes again. His breathing had just started to deepen when Rae nudged him.

“Finn?” she whispered softly. He murmured an affirmation, fighting sleep tooth and nail.

“Are we alright?”

He turned to her, opening his eyes to meet hers curiously.

“Yea, ‘course we are,” he responded quietly. She bit her lip, nodding a little.

“We’re mates, right?” he continued, before he could think about it. Her eyes widened a bit and she smiled.

“Yea,” she closed her eyes, smile still in place, “‘Course we are.”

***

Finn woke up what seemed like minutes later, his mouth like cotton and his eyes bleary. He blinked in the sunlight pouring in and was about to sit up and close the curtains when his eyes dropped to the girl beside him.

Rae was still sound asleep, her eyelids fluttering lightly. He watched her sleep, musing that maybe she wasn’t so bad after all. Though the night began like any other, with their snarky comments and annoyed looks and silence between them, it had inexplicably gotten better as it went on. He had to admit she knew her music–not as well as he did, mind–and she was funny as fuck, despite his attempts to ignore her loud jokes with Chopper and Arch. She smoked like a pro, which he couldn’t help but find attractive. Seeing the smoke pour from between her lips was easily one of the most erotic things he’d ever experienced.

He gingerly crawled across the bed and closed the curtains, before making his way back to Rae. He slid back next to her, laying on his side facing her.

He couldn’t deny she was beautiful. Her hair was a deep inky black, long and glossy. It was splayed across his pillow, gorgeous even in its disarray. Her eyes, though closed now, were so expressive, a darkened brown that cut sharply in annoyance, but also widened and shined with humor. He remembered her eyes hardened and glazed when they talked about college but how they’d softened when he’d said they were friends. Her nose was small and pert, almost as expressive as her eyes in the way it would wrinkle and scrunch when she laughed and teased and argued. And her mouth…full pink lips that smiled widely in mirth but pursed in irritation, formed perfect smoke rings and quite frankly, were slowly driving him mad.

His quiet observation of her was interrupted by her deep breath, her eyes blinking open. He smiled as she stifled a yawn and rubbed her eyes, moaning lightly.

“Hiya, sunshine,” he remarked, chuckling at the grimace she shot him. She nudged his leg with her foot and yawned again, only giving him a wave.

“What’s the time?” she whispered, stretching her legs straight before getting more comfortable. Finn glanced at his watch, trying to ignore the closeness of their legs.

“It’s half 9,” he whispered back. He bit his lip as she smirked and burrowed deeper into the covers, moving slightly closer to him in the process.

“Too early to get up,” she murmured, eyes locked on his. They stared at each other in companionable silence before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her brow furrowed and her lips quirked.

“You smell good,” she commented, her eyes still closed. Finn felt his face reddening and he swallowed hard.

“Yea? What do I smell like?” he inquired, a bit breathlessly. Her eyes opened before she answered.

“Like weed,” she declared, smirking at his answering laugh before looking over his face, her eyes drawn to his mouth then meeting his again, “and…dark intentions.”

Finn felt a hot desire twisting in his gut and he leaned closer, trying to keep his cool.

“Wow. That’s deep as fuck,” he teased, grinning as she laughed, her cheeks turning a light pink.

“Dickhead,” she replied, coming ever closer. She bit her lip and his eyes fell to it, his heart skipping a beat.

“You’re the dickhead,” he retorted, moving his face towards hers slowly. He could feel her stuttered breath on his face as he moved to close the distance between them. Their lips were just close enough to brush faintly.

She jumped from him abruptly as sounds from outside the room reached them and Chop came barrelling through the almost closed door.

“Have you seen Rae, mate, she wasn’t with Chlo in–oh,” Chop stopped himself, before grinning widely, “Don’t let me interrupt, kids!” He went to leave the room again and Finn sat up, throwing the covers off of them to reveal their clothed bodies. Chop almost looked disappointed.

“Didn’t you learn how to knock, Peters?” Finn snapped, giving Rae an apologetic frown. She shrugged, her face turning a light pink. She got up and quickly went past Chop out of the room, her voice joining the others’ out in the hall. Finn stood and threw a punch to Chop’s arm that he dodged deftly with a knowing grin.

“Had a good night then?” Chop asked, feigning innocence. Finn levelled a glare at him as they left the room.

“Fuck off, Chopper.”

***

When Chop and Finn joined the others downstairs, Archie was holding a large trash bag open while Chloe and Izzy threw in empty bottles and pizza boxes. Rae was bent over the stereo, scrolling through the library with a joint hanging between her pouted lips.

Finn crept behind her, admiring the curve of her arse for a moment before shifting to her side. He bent to her level and got as close to her ear as he dared.

“I got a request,” he spoke quietly, barely stifling a laugh when she jumped, her hand going to her chest.

“Prick,” she grumbled around the joint, smoke lingering between their faces. He simply grinned, nudging her with his shoulder. She moved a step, dragging on the spliff as she watched his fingers tap through to Primal Scream and further to [Movin’ On Up](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2Fw2M6YObsu-8&t=NGYwMWJmNGQ5ZjAzZDE2NGFiOTA1NmUyMzI5NDFmMzAzY2VlNGNlYSxSWEJFakhsMA%3D%3D&b=t%3AFH2hGIzOAHE29TPAAW-KKw&p=http%3A%2F%2Frockinthebeastmode.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166410518055%2Fdoin-time&m=1). Finn chanced a glance at her when the guitar began. A smile played on her lips, tinged with surprise.

“There’s hope for you yet, Finley,” she said breezily. She held the spliff out as she stood up fully, still smiling. He took it, placing it between his smirking lips. He kept his eyes on hers as he hit it, feeling his feet moving him closer to her. She came a half a step closer to him, her gaze flicking over him quickly. She watched as he exhaled and he tried not to lose his cool under her scrutiny. Her eyes fell to his throat and she bit her lip as he swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing.

“Rae, we’re heading out, are you coming?” Chloe appeared to their side, looking between them with raised brows. Finn cleared his throat, glancing to Chloe before looking to the floor, feigning interest in the carpet. Rae stifled an annoyed sigh, telling her she’d be just a minute and to go on to the car. Finn met her eyes when Chloe walked off, chirping a goodbye.

“Soz, I should probably go,” she said reluctantly, already starting to turn away. Finn rushed to speak.

“I’ll give you a ring later this week, yeah?” he stated more than asked, instantly regretting his haste when she gave him a confused smile.

“Why?” she queried, shuffling her feet a bit. He grinned as reassuringly as possible.

“Because I’ve got some crap reggae to show ya,” he laughed, his face practically splitting when she rolled her eyes. He looked her over as her smile became firmer and braced himself for his next words.

“Plus…I like talking to you,” he began, moving the remaining distance to be right in front of her. “I don’t like talking to anyone,” he finished in a conspiratorial whisper. Their hands brushed from where they hung close and he felt more than saw a shiver run through her.

“Yeah, alright,” she said, barely meeting his eyes but smiling. She seemed to take a deep breath before holding her arms out for a goodbye hug.

“It’s a date,” he burst out, before leaning into her and kissing her cheek. She practically froze in front of him but recovered quickly, breathing out a laugh.

“Laters, Finn,” she said gently, her cheeks turning a deep red. He nodded, waving slightly as she walked away and out the door. His hand met his forehead in a smack and he shook his head at his dumb luck.

“I can’t believe that worked out,” Chop marveled, barking a laugh. Archie exchanged a grin with him and clapped Finn on the shoulder.

“Ol’ Finny’s in love,” he cooed, pursing his lips into a smooch. 

But Finn’s smile didn’t waver for a second.


End file.
